1. Field
This disclosure relates to a liquid crystalline thermoset oligomer or polymer, a thermosetting composition, and a board including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices such as computers, semiconductor devices, displays, and communication devices include printed electronic circuit boards. A printed electronic circuit board may include signal lines for transferring signals, an insulation layer for preventing a short circuit between the signal lines, a switching element, and the like. It may be desirable for a printed electronic circuit board to be a thin film to improve the performance of the electronic devices, and the printed electronic circuit board may have a very small size. The printed electronic circuit board may have other performance specifications. Thus there remains a need for an improved thermoset oligomer or polymer.